Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited
Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited is the fourth season of Pinoy Big Brother that aired on ABS-CBN from October 29, 2011. Toni Gonzaga and Bianca Gonzales reprised their hosting stints for the show, together with PBB Teen Edition Plus ex-housemate Robi Domingo. This would be the first edition of the Philippine franchise without Mariel Rodriguez, who transferred to TV5 in October 2011 and the first regular edition to have male hosts since Willie Revillame's stint in 2005. Auditions for the season started in Metro Manila on March 4, 2011 at the SM Mall of Asia where around 10,000 people attended. Show director Lauren Dyogi said the turnout at the Mall of Asia audition was the largest in the show's history. Other auditions were held at several key cities in the Philippines from March to July 2011, plus overseas auditions in Tokyo and Los Angeles. The total number of aspirants for the season, as claimed by the show, was 30,789. A total of 35 housemates entered for this season; fourteen on opening night, with one coming from the 30 reserved housemates for this season, fifteen on Day 8, and six on Day 15. Before the premiere program, a special weekday afternoon primer entitled Pinoy Big Brother: The Audition Stories started airing on October 24, 2011. It featured several participants whose auditions caught the interest of the producers. The afternoon primer lasted until November 4, 2011. It eventually gave way to the new show, Pinoy Big Brother: UnliDay, the day main program. The said program shows the latest happenings of the Day Housemates from the Industrial House. Overview House theme For the Unlimited season, the exterior of the House has been slightly tweaked to have slotted walls and minor modifications, but still keeping the yellow and blue color scheme. There are three Houses for this season. *''Slums'': The first house which was first occupied on opening night was made to look like a typical squatters' area in many urban areas in the Philippines. This was done to let the housemates experience the same living conditions as 15 million Filipinos who live in such areas, based from a typical answer during auditions of experiencing typical Filipino life. *''Industrial House'': The interior of the second House follows the regular House layout and its accompanying amenities. It is further given an "industrial" feel with steel, wooden, and brick walls. Unlike previous seasons, however, this House has no yard area. *''Resort'': The interior of the third House is more sophisticated with the inclusion of the pool and a jacuzzi in the beach-themed Garden area. ''Unlimited'' twists * Reserved housemates - Aside from the thirteen official housemates who entered in Day 1, and an unknown number of secret housemates sequestered in a secret location, thirty short-listed housemates are given another chance to become an official housemate. A lottery is made on Day 1 to choose the sub-official housemate. On Day 15, 6 reserved housemates entered in the form of the 3Gs and the Power Strangers. They will be given tasks to fulfill in order to become official housemates. * Unli-Day/Unli-Night - Like previous regular season, Double Up, it was announced that there would be two houses, each containing a different set of housemates. To accommdate both, a second main program will be launched and aired in the afternoons to focus on the events in the Industrial House to be hosted by Bianca; the original primetime main program hosted by Toni will continue to look into happenings in Slums. The programs will be dubbed as Unli-Day and Unli-Night respectively. This only applies to weekdays; on weekends, the primetime program would cover both Houses (also during Nomination & Eviction Night). Housemates A total of fourteen housemates entered the House on Day 1, thirteen official housemates plus a sub-official housemate acting as a "mole" in a task to become the fourteenth official housemate. That sub-official housemate was chosen by lottery from a pool of 30 reserved housemates. These are the auditionees who were shortlisted for the show, but did not make the official cut. How the other 29 reserved housemates would be involved will be slowly revealed as the season progresses. All thirteen official housemates plus the sub-official "mole" housemate, chosen via random sampling, entered the House on Day 1 (October 29, 2011). A second batch of housemates entered the House on Day 8 (November 5, 2011), although those assigned to the Industrial House were not physically inside until the next day. The ages indicated were the housemates' ages upon their entrance to the House. ; Note: : : Entered Day 1 as a reserved housemate; became the 14th official housemate on Day 8. Survival timeline The figure below is the housemates' survival timeline which indicates the day they entered the house, the days spent in the house, day entered house as reserved housemate, and the day they left house. Define $skip = at:end # Force a blank line ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:20 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:25 left:35 bottom:120 top:1 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) id:server value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.9) id:slum value:rgb(0.72,0.24,0.05) legend:Slums id:slumRH value:rgb(0.80,0.47,0.13) legend:Slums,_as_reserved_housemate id:industrial value:rgb(0.21,0.27,0.3) legend:Industrial_House id:industrialRH value:rgb(0.57,0.64,0.69) legend:Industrial_House,_as_reserved_housemate id:resort value:rgb(0,0.46,0.37) legend:Resort id:resortRH value:rgb(0.56,0.93,0.56) legend:Resort,_as_reserved_housemate id:evicted value:rgb(0.97,0.5,0.44) legend:Evicted id:forceEvicted value:rgb(1,0.87,0.54) legend:Force_evicted id:voluntaryExit value:rgb(1,0.74,0.85) legend:Voluntary_exit id:inHouse value:gray(0.5) legend:In_House id:NotInHouse value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) legend:Not_in_House ############################ #Adds Colour to separate Models id:days value:gray(0.5) ############################ TextData = pos:(0,101) text:DAY BackgroundColors = canvas:bg ScaleMajor = gridcolor:lighttext unit:year increment:10 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:year increment:5 start:0 BarData = bar:dummy1 #barset name MUST begin with a number barset:2anatoly barset:1biggel barset:1carlo barset:2casey barset:3cindy barset:3den barset:2diane barset:1divine barset:2erika barset:2eting barset:1jaz barset:2jerico barset:2jessica barset:2joya barset:1kevin barset:1kigoy barset:1kim barset:3kulas barset:2lordwin barset:2lyn barset:1luz barset:2mark barset:2naprey barset:1pamu barset:1paco barset:3reg barset:3rhea barset:3rj barset:1roy barset:1seichang barset:1slater barset:2steph barset:1tin barset:2unad barset:2wendy PlotData= width:15 textcolor:white shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:S barset:2anatoly color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Anatoly" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1biggel color:slum from:0 till: text:"Biggel" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1carlo color:slumRH from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Carlo" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2casey color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Casey" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:3cindy color:NotInHouse from:0 till:15 color:resortRH from:15 till: text:"Cindy" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:3den color:NotInHouse from:0 till:15 color:resortRH from:15 till: text:"Deniesse" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2diane color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Diane" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1divine color:slum from:0 till: text:"Divine" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2erika color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Erika" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2eting color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Eting" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1jaz color:slum from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Jaz" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2jerico color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Jerico" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2jessica color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Jessica" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2joya color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Joya" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1kevin color:slum from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Kevin" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1kigoy color:slum from:0 till: text:"Kigoy" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1kim color:slum from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Kim" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:3kulas color:NotInHouse from:0 till:15 color:industrialRH from:15 till: text:"Kulas" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2lordwin color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Lordwin" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1luz color:slum from:0 till: text:"Luz" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2lyn color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Lyn" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2mark color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Mark" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2naprey color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Naprey" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1paco color:slum from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Paco" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1pamu color:slum from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Pamu" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:3rhea color:NotInHouse from:0 till:15 color:resortRH from:15 till: text:"Rhea" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:3reg color:NotInHouse from:0 till:15 color:industrialRH from:15 till: text:"Reg" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:3rj color:NotInHouse from:0 till:15 color:industrialRH from:15 till: text:"RJ" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1roy color:slum from:0 till: text:"Roy" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1seichang color:slum from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Seichang" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1slater color:slum from:0 till: text:"Slater" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2steph color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Steph" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:1tin color:slum from:0 till: text:"Tin" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2unad color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:industrial from:8 till: text:"Unad" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end barset:2wendy color:NotInHouse from:0 till:8 color:slum from:8 till: text:"Wendy" barset:break $skip color:inHouse from:$now till:end # extra days #mark:(line,black) #use if models are separated by a colour bar:dummy1 fontsize:XS textcolor:days at:5 text:5 at:15 text:15 at:25 text:25 at:35 text:35 at:45 text:45 at:55 text:55 at:65 text:65 at:75 text:75 at:85 text:85 at:95 text:95 at:105 text:105 }} Chronology of notable events Below is a chronology of events, not including nomination and eviction nights. This section also lists voluntary and temporary exits, entrances of houseguests, visitors, new housemates, and other events that affected the housemates' lives inside the House. This case, October 29, 2011 is considered Day 1. Week 1 *'Day 1:' Thirteen official housemates entered the Big Brother house by crawling through a hole. One sub-official housemate entered as a mole. They were set to live in the slums, similar to how 15 million Filipinos live. Paco, Slater and Luz went to the confession room and were asked to choose between the necessities of water, food and clothes as to which necessity will have an unlimited supply in exchange for a limited supply of the other two. After much deliberation, which included consideration for the others, the three chose the unlimited supply of food. *'Day 2:' Big Brother gave the housemates' first weekly task. The first challenge is to create useful things from scrap, which the housemates won. The second challenge is to get a cumulative score of 540 from six singers singing the Aegis ballad Luha (Tears) in a Karaoke machine. Jaz, Kim, Pamu, Kigoy, Kevin, and Carlo volunteered to sing, and won the challenge. Big Brother then asked the housemates to tell scary stories. Having the most scary story, Kevin was rewarded with unlimited water. Carlo was then informed with his impossible tasks. He successfully. Retrieved one item of clothing from Divine, Kevin and Kigoy. *'Day 3:' Big Brother scared the housemates during the night with frightening noises and people dressed in costumes. The third challenge was given to the housemates wherein Luz, Tin, Seichang and Biggel had to erase the word UNLIMITED painted on a wooden bench using only sandpaper strapped on different parts of their bodies, which the housemates won. Carlo woke up in the early hours to try puncturing the housemates' water tank without anybody seeing him. Since his nails were not sharp enough, he was forced to carefully tip it over and let the tank drain itself. Kigoy and Luz had a short argument over cooking rice. Big Brother gave the housemates their fourth challenge; a basketball-shooting challenge wherein they had to shoot backwards and score 21 times out of 40. Divine was the lone scorer with one point. Big Brother gave the housemates a second chance to shoot, offering one scoop of water from a normal shot while a full container if the housemate successfully scored backwards - but cannot share the water. Only Jaz got to score backwards and took a bath using the water she won. *'Day 4:' The fifth challenge was given to the housemates wherein Kigoy and Carlo had to continuously fan for 24 hours, which the housemates lost. *'Day 5:' The sixth challenge was given to the housemates wherein they had to design a toy house using nails. Carlo and Luz then had to remove these nails, which they successfully finished. *'Day 6:' The seventh challenge was given wherein the housemates had to complete one round riding a pedicab missing the sidecar's wheel. The housemates were unsuccessful with the challenge and hence lost their weekly task. Big Brother summoned Carlo to the Confession Room and gave him one hour to finally complete the last impossible task: finding the henna tattoos. He only got three tattoos correct, but Kigoy's was incorrect. Seeing that Carlo failed the task, Big Brother pooled the housemates and outed Carlo as the unofficial housemate by summoning him to the confession room. Carlo sought a second chance, prompting Big Brother to let the true housemates discuss the problem of whether to keep him - something that divides the group. *'Day 7:' Big Brother assigned the housemates to do a rap version of "Pinoy Ako," with Biggel doing the beatbox. The housemates were also tasked to each put in one article of clothing at the confession room. Week 2 *'Day 8:' Carlo was officially confirmed as a housemate upon being told that only one of the 13 housemates wanted him to leave. At the confession room, he was assigned to pick six rattan boxes containing the clothes of the other 13 housemates. The clothes belonged to Paco, Pamu, Kevin, Jaz, Seichang, and Kim, the six who first occupied the second House (which is Industrial House). Roy was later revealed to the audience as the lone dissenter. Meanwhile, fifteen new housemates entered the house and were divided. Jerico, Diane, Anatoly, Casey, Wendy, Joya and Eting were made to dip into a pool and assigned to be street urchins who will be paired up with a housemate of their choice. They cannot talk and must try to communicate with their partner housemate through non-verbal means (which is a special task for new housemates). Big Brother also tasked Slater to try making his housemates believe that he fell for Joya at first sight. *'Day 9:' At the Industrial House, Naprey became the first of the second batch to be physically in the Industrial House and was tasked to cook breakfast while the original six were still asleep. Later, each of the six original housemates were summoned to the confession room to meet their new housemates. Kim was left shocked to see that Mark (her boyfriend) would be a housemate as well, but both of them were later ordered to keep quiet about their relationship or risk nomination. The original six housemates were told not to tell the new housemates of their entrance a week before and to pretend that they entered the same time as the other. Later the housemates were instructed to walk while crouched, the same way Naprey walks when not on his wheelchair. The success of the task resulted in Naprey being allowed to use his wheelchair. At the Slums, Eting, Joya, and Wendy decided to have an unlimited supply of food at the expense of having a limited supply of water and clothing. The Slum housemates then discussed about their heirlooms and the stories behind them. Unknown to everyone, this was just the first part of Casey's weekly task. *'Day 10:' During the wee hours in the Slums, Casey performed the dance part of her weekly task as everybody slept. At the Industrial House, Kim and Mark were allowed to spend time with each other while their follow housemates were asleep. In the morning, aspects of Japanese culture arrived in the Industrial House, such as the housemates sitting on the floor while eating their breakfast using chopsticks. The weekly task note was even written in Japanese (enabling Seichang to translate it for the others) and the housemates also had to wrest their materials from two sumo wrestlers. Later, the men dressed and acted themselves as geishas. Back in the Slums, Kigoy's remark about cigarette smoking almost caused an argument between him, Diane, and Roy, only to be quelled by the others. Casey used this event as an opportunity to recruit Joya as part of her secret task, claiming she saw an invisible black aura surrounding Kigoy. In turn, Joya tried to convince Roy to join her and Casey. Later, several housemates won several items from the sari-sari store by flipping large disks, hoping they turn up the same color. Carlo and Biggel offered to wear high-heels for 24 hours without taking them off in bed in exchange for Big Brother giving Kigoy a fresh pair of bakya slippers since his original pair could not be repaired. Kigoy also caught the group's ire because he had invaded Diane's personal space by kissing her during unguarded moments. Both of them later had a serious conversation in which Kigoy was made to understand that he has to learn to be considerate of others' thoughts and feelings. Regarding Casey's secret task, Roy finally joined the nightly ritual. *'Day 11:' At the Industrial House, the women dressed themselves as sumo wrestlers in padded suits. In the sumo competition that ensued, Pamu remained undefeated against the other girls. When faced against the sumo wrestlers from the day before, the girls again won against them, both in two-on-one handicap matches and in a one-on-one match between Pamu and one of the wrestlers. Seichang served as the referee in the matches against the sumo wrestlers. They were rewarded with a shiatsu massage while wearing blindfolds. The girl housemates were surprised to see the men doing the work after taking off their blindfolds, which irked Kim because Paco chose to massage her when Mark would have jumped at the opportunity, being his girlfriend. At the slums, Big Brother assigned the housemates to do a two-minute pole dancing routine without their feet touching the floor in exchange for a special lifestyle package (which later turned out to be an unlimited supply of water and ice cream http://pbb.abs-cbn.com/updates/index/93db85ed909c13838ff95ccfa94cebd9.html). Slater tasked Carlo to create three paper roses for Joya and Diane to deliver them to her. In Casey's secret task, Anatoly and Slater joined her group, although Slater had his doubts. Coincidentally, after the they, Roy, and Joya finished their "ritual," Kigoy coughed while sleeping upon being touched by Casey, bringing her fears that her fabrication was becoming real (although the cough was more likely due to the nicotine in his body than anything supernatural). *'Day 12:' In the Slums, as the last part of Casey's secret task, Big Brother specifically told her to recruit Luz and convince the latter to lift her up during the ritual. It was already made harder by the fact that the persons she recruited began to doubt her and the fact that her actions and remarks already made the rock more like a supernatural object than the lucky charm Big Brother wanted it to appear. The stress of Slater's task later forces him to quit, resulting in Big Brother giving him an automatic nomination. *'Day 13:' At the Industrial House, the housemates donned school uniforms for a Japanese-language course with Seichang and Erika as instructors. At the Slums, Joya was finally informed of Slater's secret task and the consequence of him quitting it. She was then given her own secret task of inviting Slater to a dinner date, which she successfully accomplished. The date would have been the final part of Slater's task to test its success. *'Day 14:' Casey successfully completed her secret task despite Wendy earlier asking her housemates about reportedly seeing some housemates doing the ritual. The Slum housemates were left overjoyed that their budget relied on the success of her weekly task. At the Industrial House, Seichang confessed to Big Brother that he likes Jaz, which prompts Big Brother to assign him with giving her three compliments. The Industrial House denizens' origami task took a different turn - they had a short time to redo the origami designs they did earlier from memory and use large sheets of paper for them, with next week's budget at stake. Week 3 *'Day 15:' Big Brother meted punishments on several housemates at the Industrial House. Seichang was forced to communicate using a sock puppet because of misuse of the lapel microphone. For failure to respond to the wake-up call for a third time, Pamu strapped herself onto a gurney and was told not to move until told. Lordwin and Unad were made to wear two jackets conjoined back-to-back due to their use of hand signals. The housemates in both houses also watched the pilot episode of the upcoming show Angelito: Batang Ama. The stars of the said show, Charee Pineda and JM De Guzman visited the Houses, with Charee having a video chat with the boys of the Industrial House from inside the confession room and Eting and Wendy meeting JM blindfolded by saying the name "Angelito" correctly at the Slums. At night, a new batch of housemates, dubbed the 3Gs (3 Gorgeous Girls) and the Power Strangers, were inserted into the Resort and the Industrial House respectively. Because of Slater's failure in the secret task, he was assigned to convince his fellow male housemates to accept the 3Gs as official housemates, even if it would be at the expense of one of the female housemates. If even one of them refuses, he would have to either choose which female housemate has to leave or face a forced eviction. Inside the confession room, the 3Gs analyzed each of the Slums male housemates as they took a bath, then Slater also got to see the 3Gs for the first time. *'Day 16:' The Power Strangers, dressed in masks and colored jumpsuits (in the manner of sentai teams), were finally inside the Industrial House, tasked to appear as likable to the housemates in order to be official housemates themselves by the end of the week. After picking wooden swords, the Green, Red, and Blue Strangers each entered the Industrial House area and interact with the housemates. Then at the confession room, the Strangers each unmasked himself to Big Brother as a new face: RJ, Reg, and Kulas respectively. At the Slums, the housemates had a special task under the guise of a boxing workout: to jump rope 30 times, hit a speed bag 30 times, and hit a punching bag three times, with the fastest housemates being given a chance to watch the fight between Manny Pacquiao and Juan Manuel Marquez. The slowest will carry an antenna to maintain signal quality for the entire fight. One by one, Slater brought over the men to the confession room for a two-hour "outing" at the Resort with the 3Gs (Cindy, Rhea and Denisse). They had to get to the confession room without the female housemates looking. The Industrial House residents also watched the fight as well. Weekly tasks Below is the list of weekly tasks performed by the housemates. Each of the tasks below are "all-or-nothing" tasks; failure would mean no budget for the next week. There are separate weekly tasks for each House. * : Reserve housemate Carlo lost the 4th task on purpose as part of his secret task as a mole. Secret tasks Below is the list of special tasks performed by the housemates. PLEASE SOMEONE INCLUDE THE SPECIAL TASKS. 1st - Slater (Failed) Reward: Immunity on nomination ; Punishment: Automatic Nomination 2nd - Mark & Kim (pending) Reward: Immunity on nomination ; Punishment: Automatic Nomination 3rd - Erika (pending) Reward: Immunity on nomination ; Punishment: Automatic Nomination Nomination history During Week 1, all 13 official housemates and 1 unofficial housemate lived in the slums. On Day 8, Carlo, the unofficial housemate, became an official housemate, and a second batch of 15 official housemates entered the House. ; Legend: : Grey names indicate nominators living in the industrial house : Brown names indicate nominators living in the slums : Dark green names indicate nominators living in the resort ; Notes: : Carlo is the first of the reserved housemates to be given the chance to enter the house. As he was not able to complete the four tasks assigned to him, Big Brother asked the official housemates to decide for Carlo's chance to stay, giving him a status to become an official one. He received the 12 votes out of 13 to stay and was therefore declared an official housemate. : Slater declined to continue his task to make Joya believe he was in love with her, making Big Brother fulfill his promise of giving him an automatic nomination if he declines or fails. References External links *Official Website * * * |years=(2011-2012)}} Category:2011 television seasons Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Big Brother seasons Category:2011 television seasons Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Big Brother seasons Category:2011 television seasons Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Big Brother seasons